


And Lead Me To You

by audrenes



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Comic, HURT WITHOUT THE COMFORT UNFORTUNATELY, M/M, NOT MY FAULT TBH BUT I AM FOLLOWING THE ORIGINAL DIALOGUE, YELL AT JABBLES ABOUT THAT IN HER OWN FIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audrenes/pseuds/audrenes
Summary: "Lio’s entire face and expression are visible now. As Galo finally looks down at him, all he finds is resilience. There’s no anger, no fear, no sadness.Just acceptance."An 8 Page comic based on a scene from Chapter 18 of Carry Me Home by ashesfadein2gay.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 87





	And Lead Me To You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JuliassicPark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Carry Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700696) by [JuliassicPark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuliassicPark/pseuds/JuliassicPark). 



> jabbles on twitter: it would be nice if a scene in ch 18 were to be drawn  
> me, reading her tweet again after reading chapter 18: ah i see  
> me: it would also be cool if it was a comic. maybe like one or two pages :^)
> 
> and that's how i ended up with an eight page comic i made in like. a week??? yeah, sure, a week.
> 
> enjoy, lol!!!

**Author's Note:**

> anyway,
> 
> (shakes fists) JABBLES!!!!!! what the FUCK
> 
> if you're reading this, i hope i returned the favor you gave us w/ chapter 18 'cause >:'^| i'm just s  
> sitting here  
> waiting
> 
> Also on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj/status/1233437543045136389), [Tumblr](https://audrenes.tumblr.com/post/611224907582439424/lios-entire-face-and-expression-are-visible-now), [here](https://www.instagram.com/p/B9HpqZcl6TK/>Instagram</a>%20.%0A%0AFollow%20Jabbles%20on%20Twitter%20<a%20href=) and [here](https://twitter.com/Juliassic_Park)!!! Read Carry Me Home!!! aAAAaaa
> 
> I'm @https_aj on both [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/https_aj/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/https_aj). (Expect a whole lot of Promare stuff on Twitter, especially.)  
> 


End file.
